The Beginning of the End
by GoldenEyedYoukai
Summary: Heretics.Cursed by heaven and earth.War Gods. Used as tools for killing and torture.Somthing to lesson stress.Goku get's wound around heavens fingers and is cursed for iternity to do heavens bidding.
1. Prologue

* * *

** Prologue**

_**The Beginning of the End.**_

Heretics.

Cursed for all eternity. To live with the curse of destruction. Blood Lust.

The last heretic.

The heretic of Earth, The child of earth, or Seiten Taisei. The mage equal to heaven.

Who brought destruction among heaven.

They locked him up.

For five hundred agonizing years.

He waited, and waited and waited. Five hundred years later.

He found his sun. Once more.

Heaven, banished him.

To only need him more then they ever expected.

Heaven, to not be able to kill. To stain there hands the color of crimson.

To taint there name's with blood. In the name of Buddha himself.

They sought some one to do there dirty work.

That is where the heretics came into the picture.

And that is where they end.

* * *


	2. Disintigration

The beginning of the End

_Gensomaden Saiyuki_

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki. All rights go to Minekura Kazuya.

Rating: K

Warnings: Goku-centric, mild series spoilers.

Pairings- Hinted Sanzo Goku/ Hakkai Gojyo

Notes: Greetings. As the story untwines except more depressing features. This story will also be supporting Shonen- Ai, So if you do not accept this type of love relationship. Please refrain from reading this. Reviews will be greatly accepted.

I am always looking for criticism. It is greatly accepted.

But just make sure it helps me in some way.

That is all.

Thank You.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Heaven, such a beautiful, untainted land. Or so they thought. No matter how much they wanted to deny it. Heaven was crumbling slowly below their very own holy feet.

Kanzeon Bosatsu could see it happening as she sat in her spot watching the Ikkou. Watching closely one person in particular. Son Goku. He didn't know it as of now. But, he was the key to saving heaven in it's 'All not too good' state.

Homura had died. Leaving only two heretics. One of witch was in an irrevocable coma like state. So that left Goku. The single most powerful being to set foot on earth.

Seiten Taisei was a being of superiority. Earth was his domain. And it gave him every right to kill any being that happened to breathe within contact of the 'creature'.

Heaven was desperate. They needed, no, they _craved_, a being to bid to their every word and do their dirty work. They needed a creature of destruction for pure selfishness.

A being to torture and torment. A living, breathing punching bag. One that can take a hit. Fight back. Only to get punished otherwise. Something to lessen stress.

That was what the heretics were for. Or, as heaven called them, War Gods.

And in a time when Earth and Heaven were in chaos, heretics were needed more than ever.

------------------------------

That is where the boy came in. The boy who had suffered great losses. And then to suffer

greater by being shut up in a cave for five hundred years. Nataku's final wish, to seal the boy's memories. To cease further suffering of the boy. In the cave, all he held was a longing. A longing for someone. His sun. Who had finally greeted him after so many long years of waiting.

He had been brought back into a world he had once held dear. Being able to hold that something once again, after so many years of waiting, was the most beautiful thing.

Even if he was called and 'idiot,' or 'thwacked' by the all mighty fan, or threatened by his sun's gun. He didn't care. He was just overjoyed to be with someone.

Maybe that was the cause of his naivety, his clinginess. He wanted a sense of belonging. Like everything was real. That the world he lived in wasn't a figment of his cruel imagination. He just wanted to know he existed. And everything was real.

And with each passing day, his world became clearer. His sense of belonging grew.

And his fear of the cage slowly disincarnated. He was with someone. And that was all he needed.

----------------------------------

The chill night air blew in on the sleeping four. The remains of a dying fire slowly flickered into oblivion as the wind brushed the glow away. The nocturnal animals were quiet. To quiet for the usual liveliness of the night in the forest.

One person had taken a notice to the oddly quiet surroundings. Amethyst eyes darted around from their spot on the forest floor. A rustle of movement caught Sanzo's attention as he flipped over to his side.

He rolled his eyes when he realized it was only the 'idiot' rolling around.

But, a second glance told him that something was off. His charge wasn't rolling around

in his sleep and snoring like a frenzy like his usual self.

He slowly sat up rubbing his head and continued to look at Goku.

The boy was shivering like mad. This was odd considering he had taken most of the blankets. And it wasn't that cold. There was slight chill in the air but, as Sanzo sat upright, blanket in lap, he could feel the crisp warmth from the soon to rise sun.

Shaking his head from his thoughts he took another glance at the boy only to be met with

liquid gold eyes.

Sanzo sat entranced for the minute that seemed to last for decades. When he finally blinked and looked away from the boy, Goku gave him a questioning innocent look.

"Go back to sleep. We won't be leaving for a while." Sazno muttered lying back down and turning on his side away form the boy.

Goku blinked and rested his head on his arm. His eyes stayed wide and alert until he could hear the familiar soft breathing of his keeper as he was washed away by the magic of sleep.

Goku lifted his head from his arm and sat up. He grabbed one of the blankets from his lap and put it over his shoulders and shivered. He felt unusually cold. And cold sweat was rolling down his face.

He had had a dream, and he strongly desired for it to disintegrate from his brain. Like most things. But, logic seemed to protest. Logic was going against the grain once again. The more he desired for something to leave his memory. The more the image cleared.

He sighed and looked off into the forest, his back slumped over, and his face tired. He felt like he hadn't slept at all. _'Stupid dream'_ He though angrily.

The cave. He had visited it once again after months of forgotten memories. No, not forgotten. Locked up. Memories he had wished to banish from his train of thought.

That's where his eating habits came in. He ate to forget. He acted childish to get attention. So he knew everything and everyone existed.

But, the dream had seemed to want to prove otherwise. Cold steel chains shackling his wrists, ankles, and any other place you would find necessary to subdue a kid.

The silence had been agonizing. So silent you could hear a piece of cloth drop.

The soundless nightmare had edged on for what seemed like centuries. Until the screaming. The blood curdling, high pitched screeches. And only after listing to them for countless minutes did he realize they were coming from him.

---------------------------------------------

A screech filled the forest as the boy's eyes widened with horror. He quickly jolted upright to be greeted with an all too familiar 'thwack' of the fan. "Idiot. When I said to fall back asleep I didn't mean 'til high sunrise. And what was that scream about..? "Sanzo disciplined rubbing the back of his head in annoyance.

"Ah, so the Chibi-Chimp, it awake is he. About time." Came a tormenting remark from Gojyo.

"Now, now Gojyo. You slept in yourself." Hakkai cut in pushing Gojyo away from the two. "We have to finish packing up. Come on Gojyo. You have to do your fair share of work, too."

Goku looked down to his lap, hair fall in his face, and mumbled something about a bad dream and left it at that. Sazno, not being one to pry into people's business, glared at the boy and said, "Pack up. And then we leave." Goku nodded and stood up. He began to fold the blankets up and put them in a small pile. Once done he rolled up his futon and tied it up tight so for it not to unroll.

Once that was all done he carried the stuff to the back of jeep and dumped everything in.

"Done!" he mumbled turning back to look at his companions.

-----------------------------

Sazno, who was reading and old edition of a newspaper, looked up over it his glasses sliding to the edge of his nose as he tilted his head foreword. He took them off placed them in his robs folded up his newspaper and stood up.

Gojyo and Hakkai who had been discussing matters that would have most probably have bored Goku stopped there chatter and joined Goku and climbed into the jeep.

Gojyo in his usual place in the back. "Hey, move over Idiot. You're taking up all the room. "Am not, your ass is just too big to fit in it!" Goku retorted only to be met with a blow to the head. "Watch who your calling fat garbage disposal!" Gojyo yelled leaning back to miss a punch from the boy.

"Come now you two. " Hakkai said playing the part of the peace maker yet again.

But, alas his words we're no heard. As a gun had been fired into he air the minute he had spoke. "Shut Up Morons. Or the next bullet will be used to air out your brain!" The all mighty priest yelled climbing into his eat at the front of jeep. Oh, how he wanted to shove those two in a river and drown them. But, he couldn't finish this journey with on or two people so they we're going to have to live for the time being.

Goku stuck out his tongue at Gojyo who made an agitated face back. And that was the end of there quarrel.

---------------------------------

Traveling. Traveling for three agoniving, hot, long hours. And, there were more hours to add to the already three hour trip.

"Sanzo…?" Goku asked leaning forward so that his chin was resting on the back of Sanzo's seat.

"Ask me a stupid question and I kill you." The agitated monk said threw his teeth.

Goku made a short whiney sound and sat back in the seat. "Never mind..." he mumbled.

"The, what's the question Idiot..?" Sanzo asked looking in the rear view mirror. Goku could see his face in the mirror. He didn't look all too happy.

"I was just going to say that I'm h….." Goku stopped in mid word when he saw the 'Stupid Question' look all over Sanzo's face.

"Shut Up..." Sanzo said simply turning his head away from the mirror and continuing to look ahead.

"We'll be at a town in a couple of hours Goku" Hakkai told him a smile on his face. And a fake one at that.

"Sure..." Goku mumbled resting his arms on the side of jeep. Witch was soon supporting his arm as he had a dreamless slumber.

------------------------------------------------

"He will have to become the next one. There is nothing else to discuss." A god broke the silence that had blanketed the conference of the god's.

"But what of there journey. He is there team's strongest asset. Without him. They will fail." Kannon said twirling her finger in a strand of hair. All these gods we're so amusing.

Yet, they bored her to no end.

"But, Bosatsu. Heaven is crumbling. We need a War God. Or we will fall. And earth will be in a greater crisis." One god spoke up.

"It's not like we help earth anyway" Kannon mumbled under her breath.

"Bosatsu!" one of the gods yelled hearing her spoken words. "But, it's true." She said defending her case.

"Amway, if you want to take the boy. Then go ahead. Just remember. In the end you will have to deal with my nephew. That is all." She said sitting up and walking out of the conference room. "What idiots..." she mumbled rubbing her head.

"They better no blame me when that kid goes ballistic and Earth falls under the power of Guymaoh." She said simply walking into her chambers to see the progress of the Ikkou.

She sat down in her chair and rested a hand on her forehead as he elbow leaned on the railing of the seat.

"It seems the group is doing okay as of now. But, soon. Things will be going straight to hell." She spoke in a soft amused voice.


	3. The Visit

The beginning of the End

_ Gensomaden Saiyuki_

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki. All rights go to Minekura Kazuya.

Rating: T

Warnings: Goku Centric, Violence, Blood, some gore. Depressing features. Language.

Pairings- Hinted SanzoXGoku/ HakkaiXGojyo

Beta-Reader- Chibi-Baka ((All Mistakes are Her **Fault. **Teh, just kidding.))

Notes: Thank You for the review Bmitsy157. Your Crit. was helpful.

Another Chapter and the rating has already gone up. Do to explicit violence.

Since I enjoy righting fighting scenes so much. Prepare for very descriptive words and such. As I am a lover of gore and Character torture.

Thank you,

Please review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sun. The boiling hot sun. "Hey monkey wake up you lazy ass!" Gojyo screamed in the boy ear as he leaned over him.

"What!" Goku wailed as he awoke rising his head up so fast Gojyo didn't have time to get away from him.

And the contact with a hard head and jaw. Hurt. It hurt like hell. "Watch it!" Gojyo yelled slamming the boy up side the head. "What was that for...?" Goku wailed rubbing his head and kicking Gojyo in the shin. "Ow, watch it idiot!" Gojyo said grabbing a clump of the boy's hair and yanking it.

"Ow…Let go..!" Goku whined waving his arms in every which way.

"Shut Up..!" came Sanzo's bellowing agitated growl. "Goku and Gojyo immediately froze in place and huddled up close together in defeat and fear of the monk.

"Sazno, there's no need to yell." Hakkai commented shaking his head and keeping his eyes on the road. "For them. There is always a need to yell." Sanzo said rubbing his head and taking out his pack of cigarettes. He tilted the pack upside down and one cigarette slid out into his hands. He then shoved his hand in his robes and grabbed his lighter. Putting the cancer stick in his mouth he lit it and inhaled the beautiful tar and bug spray.

The two in the back were silently exchanging glares. "Why you have to wake me up...?" he mumbled leaning back in his seat and tilting his head back so it hung over the edge of the jeep.

"Because I was bored." said Gojyo simply. "Teh" was Goku's reply before his head was abruptly bashed into the metal. That was jeep.

"Hakkai! Drive like a sane person!" Gojyo whined rubbing the back of his head in annoyance. "What the retard said." Sanzo said simply standing up in the jeep and grabbing his Smith and Wesson out of his robes.

"I'm not a retard you corrupt monk!" Gojyo countered glaring at the back of Sanzo's holy head.

"Sorry, but we have company." Hakkai said looking to the front of them.

In front of them. The same old group of youkai had formed. But, somehow something was different. Oddly different.

"Give us..." "You're not getting my god Damn sutra now give up!" Sazno yelled rolling his eyes and firing at the nearest youkai. Who side stepped the bullet as if it was going at a snails pace.

This only proved the theory of something was seriously wrong. "What the hell..." Gojyo mumbled. "Is priesty getting..." Gojyo was firmly cut off with a side glare from the monk. Even he knew when to shut up.

"We are not here for the sutra. We are here for the boy." One of the youkai said finally speaking up.

This truly left the group flabbergasted. Come to think of it. No one had heard Goku make a comment about Hakkai's driving. Nor did they hear his excited chanting of a fight. A chance to get out of the jeep.

Sazno diverted his eyes from the youkai and looked into the back seat to see a very dazed looking Goku his head hanging over the side of the jeep. "Teh, idiot I told you not to hang over the edge of jeep." Sanzo said rolling his eyes and turning back to the currant problem.

Hakkai finally spoke up after his moment of shock and said. "What do you want with Goku…?"

Goku who had finally sat up and looked over at the group of youkai. "Hey, Sanzo they all have charka's...Like yours." He said pointing at the group.

"Come to think of it. Goku's right. They do." Hakkai said tilting his head to the side in curiosity of there current situation.

"Didn't Homura have a whole bunch of Youkai Gods or whatever they are.." Gojyo asked.

"But, we killed them all! And Homura!" Goku pointed out. His mind had yet to comprehend that **_He _**was the key desire of the 'Demi-Gods'

"Teh, you an't getting our monkey."

And the statement was set. No one was going to take there 'Idiot' and get away with it.

Without a word Gojyo's crescent blade flew through the air taking a head with it as it returned to its wielder.

Blood spewed in every which direction. And as if a chicken who had recently had it head chopped the body took a wobbly step forward before falling on the hood of the car twitching like mad.

A familiar gunshot was heard as Sanzo put a stop to the twitching.

Hakuryu was not to please to have a dead body dumped on him. He made a tormented 'Kyuu' and 'poof' back into his dragon form shaking off excess blood from his fur. Unfortunately. Blood stains white. Badly.

As the little dragon friend decided to turn in its dragon form. The group fell to the ground in a sprawl of dust and feet.

"Get off me..!" "Get your foot out of my side, idiot!" "Shut up both of you! Hakkai.Get.Off.Me.Now!" A faint laugh was heard over the squabbling with the two, usually back seat sitters.

"The Demi-God's to the loss of their 'companion' as a sign of. 'Kill us and then you get the kid'.

Finally, the untangled, quartet jumped to their feet taking their offensive stances.

They would have to take the offence position; these Demi-God's were creatures that should not be under estimated. They had tact. Something Kougaji's lackeys lacked.

Sanzo really didn't care of what happened to Goku. But, he knew the boy was a needed asset to there travels. He was initially the strongest of the group. In them physically and mental categories. So in plain. They needed him. And no one was going to get away with taking him. But, in the back of his head. He knew different. He didn't want the boy to leave.

Sanzo started things with five shots of his gun. Which too much disappointment did not hit their targets. Well one did. Sort of. It hit the Demi-God. But, in the wrong area unfortunately. Not an area could instantly kill or put the enemy down for the count for the time being. Stupid Demi-Gods. The gun. Stupid Demi-God arm.

_Fuck this… _he thought miserably as he took a step to the back. He emptied the useless cartridges in his gun and began to reload it. But, do to his luck. He wasn't quick enough.

He was met by a blow to the temple which was followed by a kick to his abdomen ad he doubled over in pain he caught a quick glance of what was going on with his companions before blacking out. 'Stupid…Monkey' he though miserably turning his head to the side as he fell to the ground.

----------------------------------------

Gojyo was just having as much shit for luck as the priest. But, he was still going.

The fight had started out well for him. Disposing of one 'God' before getting stabbed in the shoulder by the smallest dagger he had ever seen. But, it was damn sharp.

He has shoved the end of his Blade into the God's neck for it too crumble too the ground. He gasped for the precious air that surrounded him. But, couldn't breathe.

The pain lasted shortly as Gojyo had decided to step on his annoying head of the 'God' and squash it.

Mindlessly rubbing blood off his shoe Gojyo forgot he had other enemies. But, he soon remembered as one grabbed the handle of the dagger still embed in his shoulder.

He pushed the 'god' off, but not before it pressed a hidden button on the grip of the dagger.

And a mistake it had been to not take it out before wiping his shoe.

The dagger had been supporting two extra blades. Ones that popped out when the button was pressed. And seeing as the dagger had been firmly placed in his skin it had touched muscle. And now that muscle was being torn in three agonizing ways.

Despite him self he doubled over toward the ground and let out a pain stricken scream.

The persistent 'God' made a move to finish off its prey. Unfortunately he was not informed in the edict of fighting. 'Never attack an enemy when it's down.'

As the 'God' came in for the finishing blow Hakkai decided to intervene with Gojyo's fight. As the red headed man was far from None Capable.

With a simple blast of Chi the 'God' disinigreate into oblivion.

"Gojyo are you okay..?" the worried brunette asked cautiously moving toward his companion. He could not risk getting attacked. These Demi- God's we're oddly stronger then usual. Obviously. Who ever wanted there monkey brained companion. Wanted him bad. Really Bad.

Hakkai approached Gojyo resting a soft reassuring hand on his companion's good shoulder. "Gojyo..? You okay..?" he asked concern flooding his voice so to almost choke him.

"Teh, I'm…fine Hakkai...really..." he got out threw clenched teeth.

"Lying threw your teeth you are he said resting a light finger on the hilt of the dagger.

"Don't touch it" Gojyo screeched out. Though I made no attempt to lift Hakkai's Finger.

"If I don't remove it it'll just hurt like hell for a very long time." Came Hakkai's response. "I'll move in right away after removing it and heal you. Come on Gojyo. Leave it in and it gets covered in rusted blood. The wound gets infected. You die from blood poisoning. Is that how you want to go?" Hakkai asked. His logic making the gears in Gojyo's head grind together.

"Do...Do what you want..." Gojyo said emitting defeat. He could never win anything with his friend.

"I don't think it necessary to tell you this. But, this will hurt. Alot…" Hakkai said slipping his hand on the hilt of the blade. Gojyo tightly closed his eyes and bit his lower lip.

Hakkai tightened his grip on the hilt of the dagger. Took a deep breath and ripped the dagger out of Gojyo's arm.

The force needed to take out the dagger was great. When he had ripped out the dagger from Gojyo's arm it had flown from his hand hitting a Demi-God that had strayed from the 'God' heap around Goku. Now the demon lay twitching on the ground grabbing the dagger that was now embedding in his heart.

"Better it then me. Nice aim Hakkai" Gojyo said wiping blood off his lip.

"Here, let me heal it" he said turning his look away from the 'God' and putting his hand inches away from Gojyo's arm. There was a glow and the wound slowly started to stitch itself back together.

"Thanks Hakkai" Gojyo mumbles a faint blush forming on the tip of his cheeks.

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile. Goku was having problems of his own. Realizing that Sazno was down for the count. Gojyo was currently out due his new painful dragger of a companion.

And Hakkai was looking after Gojyo and his new found friend. Oh, joy.

That left him to do the rest of the work which was a lot. Considering there had been quite a large group to begin with. But, Goku was currently surrounded by a large group of ten.

There empty white eyes told him everything. 'Come with us. And we spare you friends.'

What a hefty choice. Go with some unknown place with some Demi-God's or have his friends be killed then taken to the place or there was the choice of beating them all senseless, not going anywhere, and keeping his friends alive and well. Like they could kill his friends anyway.

So fight he did. That as the only reasonably smart choice. Or was it?

He twirled his Nyoibo fancily before holding out his weapon and uttering. 'Nyoi-San Senkkon!" His pole like weapon parted into three separate aprts.Each connected by a sturdy steal chain. This made his weapon more agile for close combat and larger groups.

He grabbed the end of the first section and swung the Sekkon in the air before charging at his closest enemy. He quickly pivoted to the side whacking a 'God' in the face with a quick follow up of a knee to the stomach.

Everything seemed to be going good. Whack. One down. Whack. Two down. Whack. Three down. But, at the fourth 'god' and counting the boy was begging to get a little tired. And the bump on the back of his head from the collision where head meets metal was slowly starting to throb. He shook his head lightly trying to rid himself of the trobbing. But, to no avail. Instead. He was abruptly slammed in the back of the head by an approaching 'God'.

He fell to the ground his face hitting dirt. As he was just about to stand up he was pushed back down to the ground below by a powerful foot. Dirt and sand getting into his mouth and making his teeth grind.

The foot stayed in place on his back. Painfully it felt like whatever was standing on top of him. Was putting there full wait on the boy. And he could just feel his back bone staring under the wait. A hand reached down and grabbed the ruff of his hair. The foot was lifted as was his head. He was abruptly pulled to his knee his head tilting painfully back as the dark face of a man stared into his eyes.

Goku looked at him with utter loathing. But, who the hell was this guy? What did he think he was doing? As if reading his mind the man answered his questions.

I am Kitaeru. I am a god. Heaven has sent for me to retrieve you if these 'God's fail." He said simply tilting his head to the ground where Demi-God's scattered the ground.

It took a moment before the words 'Heaven' clicked a gear in his head.

Hakkai, who had succeeded in healing Gojyo, finally looked toward the current situation.

Gojyo as well was finally slightly grasping what was going on. Though only slightly.

'What do you want with Goku…?" Hakkai asked standing up and taking a few steps toward the God holding Goku. "As I said…I have been sent from heaven to retrieve the boy." Kitaeru said agitatedly strengthening his grip on the boy's hair and tilting his head back even further. Further then a head should be tilted back. Goku let out a pained gasp and bit his tongue. What the hell was going on? What did he do?

Hakkai stayed where he stood. Obviously taking the hint that if he got any closer to the god or Goku. Goku's neck would be snapped.

"We know who sent you! But why! Why does heaven need him..?" Gojyo was the one this time to speak up. Rising to his feet he shared a worried glance with Hakkai.

"Teh, I wasn't supposed to tell you. But, I suppose it will do no harm. It's not like they can do anything about it. The boy is required to be Heavens next War God. He will serve under heaven for the rest of his life. Witch unfortunately in his case is eternity.

Hakkai and Gojyo let out a gasp of shock. Hakkai covering his mouth looking at the shock stricken face on Goku.

Gojyo just stared at the man and Goku in disbelief. "Shit..." he mumbled looking at Hakkai who looked back at him the same look plastered on his face.

Sanzo had decided to grace them with his presence as he began to awake.

As he lifted his head and looked over at his companions. Hakkai and Gojyo's shock stricken and Goku's fear plastered face.

What the hell was going on now? You black out and look at what happens.

He rose to his feet. Wobbly at first and then steadying himself looked over at his companions to the god back to his companions and then blinked.

"Who the hell is that..?" he asked pointing to the dark haired and skinned man.

Hakkai was the one to answer. "A god. Sent from heaven to retrieve Goku..." he said looking down to the ground.

Sanzo blinked yet again. Looked over at the so called God and glared bullet into the back of his head. No one would be taking Goku. Simply no one. He needed him for his mission. That was that. He dug his hand in his robes to retrieve his gun. But, with no luck.

But, even id he had found the gun. An attack would have been useless.

Instead he was stuck with simply staring at his charge and the god. In till the god got bored lifted the fully to his feet still gripping his hair. With his free hand he dug into his clacks pocket. Taking out shackles. The look on the Boy's face at the revealing of these was heartbreaking. He shook his head slightly a squirmed in the mans grip. But to no avail. He was stuck.

Kitaeru slipped the shackles on the boy's wrists. Tightened them as far as they could go. As the god let go of the shackles. Goku's arms fell immediately to his sides. Or as far to the side as the shackles would allow. They we're heavy. And more then anything. They reminded him of the cave. He hung his head as the God let go of his hair. As if to admit defeat.

And that was it. Without a word from the God or Goku. Or any one else in the area. Goku and the God were gone. Gone without a trace. And that was it. There was nothing else to do now.


End file.
